Talk:Walter Coupe
Can someone help me out? I play mafia 2 on ps3 joe's adventures en try to find the walter coupe. It said that in joe's adventures only can be found during witnes frozen memories i drive that mission over and over to find the walter coupe 2 years passed and stil not found it anyone suggestions *It's one of the most difficult cars in the game to get to spawn. I've had the best luck finding one in the area around Lincoln park. Just keep driving around staying within a block or so of there and sooner or later one will show up. ReapTheChaos (talk) 12:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) One more queastion I can't find the lincoln park is that in mafia 2 the east side near a bus station what looks like the bus station With the tin road in te middle ???? And do you need a typical car to drive with what makes you find the walter coupe ??? Thanks reapthechaos *Lincoln park is the large park in the downtown areas of the map, yes it's near the bus station and it has a small road running through it. As for the car, I really don't know what one would give you the best chances of one spawning. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) *I tried it while driving several cars, but the Smith Coupe was the only one that worked for me. See my earlier post below for details. Qstlijku (talk) 00:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Im trying that really thanks a lot Its really good i found this wiki *Yes, that's Lincoln park. If you've played the main game, you'll know it as the location of Henry's death. At the beginning of the first mission, I stole a Smith Coupe outside Joe's apartment (they are usually easy to find there), and started driving it around on the streets bordering the park. After about five minutes or one loop around, I saw a Walter Coupe. Qstlijku (talk) 17:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I have it it really helps me out Thanx bro I one you something Avaliability Does anyone know where i can find one? I've searched everywhere and i can't find one. It would be very much nice. Thanks Feller91 19:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) There pretty common in the 40s but i don't think they appear in the 50s. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) That i know but what i meant was is there any one place or places they can be at always to steal? Feller91 19:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Try Bomber territory in the 40s. If you can't find one, just keep playing and it will show up in a bit. --Emilio Corleone 21:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I found mine down near the docks, not at them but in that neighborhood. Not sure if it helps but I was driving a Smith Coupe. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) *I should have read the stats before I bothered looking for this, 90 MPH supercharged? That’s the slowest POS in the game. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC)